Dead But Still Kicking
by Will Rayne
Summary: Naruto died at the Valley of the End, somehow he ended up in the Soul Society. Now he Joins the Gotei 13 and kicks some real ass while he's at it.
1. The Start

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Hollow speaking/ kyuubi**"

"_**Zanpakuto"**_

I own nothing at all, exepct the random characters that I make as filler people.

###################################################################

Naruto Uzumaki was born October 10th the day of the Kyuubi attack on Konohagakure. His mother had passed away giving birth to him and minutes after he was born his father the Fourth Hokage sealed the demon in his only son, leaving him alone in the world.

Twelve years later the most hated person in the Village graduated after one of his senseis deceived him. From there he was placed on Team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha, the last 'loyal' Uchiha in the village, and Sakura Haruno, one of Sasuke's 'loving' Fan-girls. Their sensei was Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. After many 'important' missions their were given a C-ranked mission to Wave country. When the mission turned into an A-rank mission their were undertred and continued even though they were greatly out ranked. Once Haku and his master Zabuza were defeated, they returned to the village. Once there the chuunin exams started not much later, and Kakashi being the great thinker he was entered Team 7 into the exams. Naruto was apprehensive about the exams but he didn't want to have to put up with a bitchy Sasuke, so he went along with his team. After dieing almost four times the exams were cancelled and only one gennin was given chuunin status when Naruto helped bring back Tsunade Senju, the Sannin, to the village.

This is were the story takes a turn, after seeing the things that Naruto could accomplish when he had a teacher that was teaching him something. Sasuke Uchiha decided that if he could not get what he demanded from the Village Hidden in the Leaves then he would leave. The problem with this was that he was followed by a rag tag group of gennin and a single chuunin. Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Naruto Uzumaki under Shikamaru Nara. Their mission was to bring back the Uchiha for the village. While the group decided that they had no choice the only one who wanted to go was Naruto, needing to make sure his 'brother' and teammate didn't leave. One after another the group separated and took on their various opponents, leaving Sasuke to Naruto. When it came down to the final attack and the decision maker, Naruto couldn't bring himself to harm the Uchiha anymore. So Sasuka walked away with a scratched headband and Naruto was left with a second hole in his chest via the chidori. The Kyuubi was only able to heal so much damage to the young ninja, but Naruto had gone beyond that point and he was slowly slipping away.

'I failed. Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa-san, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Kiba, I'm sorry' Naruto lay on the ground taking his last breaths. Just as his eyes were closing a glint of silver hair was seen and a little hope returned to Naruto. A darkness engulfed the boy's vision.

_Enter Mindscape…_

"**You little BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!**" A roar echoed through the halls of the mindscape if Naruto. Naruto slowly made his way to doors of the Kyuubi's cage, the paper seal was slowly peeling off. Kyuubi was thrashing around in his cage trying to breakfree before the seal could fully break. As the Last part of the seal fell off a set of black doors appeared. The Doors had two skeletons on each side, the doors opened and the demon fox was pulled through. "**NO! I"LL NEVER GO BACK TO THAT ROTTEN PLACE! I CAN"T GO BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD**!" but all his yelling was pointless and the doors slammed shut and the fox was gone. Naruto explored the deepest parts of his mind waiting for the time that he would wake up.

_Leave Mindscape…_

"NARUTO! STAY WITH ME!" Kakashi yelled as he picked up the broken body of his 'student'. True that he never really taught Naruto anything other than tree walking, but he was his sensei's son. He made a mad dash towards the village, but he was going to be too late.

When Naruto woke up he was in the hospital in Konoha. Naruto noticed that he was a little higher than he remembered all the times he was hospitalized in his youth. Looking down he saw the reason why, on the bed was a bloody and broken version of him. Naruto looked and saw the second puncture wound from Sasuke's Chidori, going right through his chest next to his heart. Tsunade was standing in the door way waiting for something. Naruto was still confused on why there seemed to be two of him.

"BAA-SAN!" Naruto had walked over and yelled at the female Hokage. Tsunade had no reaction to it what so ever. It was then that he saw Jiraiya pull Tsunade out of the room and into the hall. Tsunade leaned into the pervert and started crying, Jiraiya did his best to keep his calm and consol the beaten Hokage. "PERVY-SAGE!" Naruto made a jump at the two only to pass right through them. "What? What's going on?" Naruto passed a hand through the two over and over.

"Give it up, kid." A voice echoed from behind him. "They can't interact with you." The voice can from a man dressed in a set of black clothing. "You're dead, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I can't be DEAD! I still have to become HOKAGE!" Naruto looked down and saw a disconnected chain hanging from his chest just below were the necklace Tsunade gave him.

"Well, to bad. You need to get a move on." A sword was drawn and before Naruto could react he was hit in the head with the hilt. "See you." The man vanished as Naruto fell into the floor.

Naruto opened his eyes and he saw that he was in what looked like a large village. He looked around and noticed that most people were wearing the same clothing that the man from before was, a set of black kosode and hakamas tied with a white sash.

"Kid, pay attention." The same voice from before came from behind him. Naruto finally got a good look at the man. He was pretty tall, compared to Naruto. His hair was raven black, he had a serious expression on his face. "I'm Kaien Shiba, Fifth seat of Squad Thirteen." Kaien gave a little salute.

"Ok, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto looked up at Kaien.

"Naruto, you know it rare that we get souls from the Elemental Nations here. The last one was that crazy redhead in Squad Four. What was her name? Kushina… something or other. Word of advice, don't piss her off." Kaien gave a slight shutter. Kaien led Naruto around to a large building with a rombus with the kanji for one painted on.

"Why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked.

"I was told that you are to meet with the Sotaicho." Kaien led the way inside and to a office. "Sotaicho Yamamoto, I brought the soul that you asked for." Kaien pushed Naruto inside and shut the door. Naruto noticed a old man sitting behind a desk. His bald head was off set by the overly long beard. He wore a white haori over his black clothing.

"What can I do for you?" Naruto could feel the pressure that the old man was releasing, what little respect he had was coming forth.

"I wish to speak with you about what is going to happen to you now that you have reached the Soul Socitey." He then went into the longest speech that Naruto had ever heard. After about half an hour he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sotaicho, Taicho of Squad Four, Restu Unohana. I brought my fourth seal like you asked me to." A dark haired woman stepped into the room and she was followed by a redhead.

"Kushina Uzumaki, reporting for duty, sir." The redhead bowed and then stepped back behind her taicho.

"Uzumaki? My name's Uzumaki." Naruto stated. The redhead looked up and fainted when she saw Naruto standing there.

Once Kushina came around, she latched onto Naruto and started crying. "Why are you here?" she uttered over and over.

"What? Do you know who I am? Because I don't know who you are?" Naruto pulled the redhead off him.

"Naruto I'm your mother. You dolt." She smacked the blonde on top of the head. "How did you end up here? How did you die?"

Before Naruto could answer, the Sotaicho gave a cough. "Unohana-taicho, why don't you take Naruto and his mother back to the barracks." The female taicho gave a bow and escorted the two out. Once they returned to the Squad Four barracks. Kushina dragged her only son away so they could have some privacy.

Once they were in a room, Kushina broke out into tears again this time dragging her son into them as well. For the longest time the two cried and hugged, until it was out of their systems.

"Naruto, I want you to tell me everything about your life." From there Kushina's rage sky rocketed with each tale of the treatment of Naruto and his life in Konoha. "I'll kill every one of those bastards" Kushina placed a hand on the hilt of her sword and almost marched out of the room.

"Kaa-san, stop." Naruto grabbed his mother around the waist. After Kushina calmed down Naruto finished his story of his life, ending on how he died. Kushina hugged her son as he shook reliving the events of the last minutes of his life.

"Naruto, what do you want to do?" Kushina patted her son's hair as they hugged.

"I'll go to that Shinigami school and become a shinigami like you mom." Naruto puffed out his chest. "I'll be a taicho in no time flat."

"Ok, we'll get you all set up in the morning, now let's just spend some time together." Kushina told her son this and they spent the rest of the day together.

_A few weeks later, Naruto's first day at Shinigami Academy…_

"Man, I hate these uniforms already." Naruto pulled the uniform trying to find some comfortable way of wearing it. "Why did I agree to go back to school? I hate school?"

"Gin, Hurry up!" A strawberry blonde yelled back. She didn't look were she wa going and ran right into Naruto. "OW, that hurt." She pulled herself up. "Sorry, I'm really excited about this. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." Rangiku introduced herself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my first day here as well." Naruto gave a slight bow. His mother had drilled manners into his head. He still had the bruises from her bokken to prove it. He had not always been the hyper brat that he was back in Konoha, it just through people through a loop when they saw the real him. A boy with a fox like smile walked up to Rangiku and Naruto.

"Naruto, this is Gin Ichimaru." Gin gave a smile and wave. The three shinigami in training made their way into the academy, and into their class rooms. Upon entering they were divided into two groups, the advanced group and the normal group. All three made their way into the advanced group.

"Class, welcome to your first day. This is the advanced group. In the next six years you will be studying the basic skills every shinigami needs." The teacher went into a long speech, and then jumped into his lecturing.

After two hours of lecture, they moved to the practice hall were the skill ranks for Hakuda, and Zanjustu were going to be taught. Naruto was ranked quite high in his Hakuda but his Zanjustu was near the bottom of the class. Rangiku was near the middle in both subjects, and Gin scored high in Zanjustu but in the middle for Hakuda. After that the group was led outside for a Reiatsu reading.

The way that they measured how much reiatsu you had was how large a ball of energy you could create. Gin ranked in at a four, which is seated positions in the Squads, Rangiku ranked a three, unseated officer but what most the class got. Naruto was his usual self with ungodly amount of reiatsu, he got a rank of six which is the equivalent of a fukutaicho. After lunch was the beginning of reiatsu control exercises.

The advanced class had a simple schedule;

Hakuda

Reiatsu control

Zanjustu

Lunch

Kido

Lecture

Hoho training

As the year went on Gin seemed to progress farther and farther ahead of the class. By half way through their first year at the academy Gin was moving up into the upperclassmen classes and leaving Naruto and Rangiku behind. Naruto was ok with it, he was lazy when it came to classes like lecture and it was killing his grades. While he did well in his other subjects it seems like the fates were always stacked against him, and the boring classes counted more.

They found out later that Gin had graduated from the academy after one year and was working with Squad Five.

The rest of Naruto and Rangiku's time at the academy was pretty dull. Whenever they had free time Rangiku would always find something to keep Naruto and herself busy. They usually had two choices, training or goofing off. Most of the time they goffed off, but when they got down to their training they had become the two best swordmen in their class and they both ranked high in Kido. Rangiku was low on her Hakuda skills still, while Naruto's was great and still ranked number one in his class.

On their graduation day each, the upcoming Shinigami are placed in a room one by one and they must manifest their true Zapakuto. Each sword is different and unique, Rangiku walked out of the room with a straight bladed katana with a red hilt.

"Ha, take that Naru-chan." Rangiku waved the sword in front of her best friend's face. Rangiku had sprouted in the last year or so and it was clearly visible. He once short hair was a little longer and she had a chain wrapped around her neck.

"No fair, I haven't even gotten to try yet. Ran-chan." Naruto pouted. "I'll have a great Zanpakuto, then I'll be a taicho in no time." Naruto had grown a few inches so he stood as tall as his best friend. His spiky blonde hair had grown as well, he wanted to take up the image of his favorite teacher, Jiraiya. Naruto's mother had told him stories about his father and the man who taught him everything. He wore the green necklace under his shirt still, a constant reminder of Tsunade.

"UZUMAKI!" A voice rang out and Naruto took off. Once he entered the room Naruto saw a large diagram drawn on the floor. "Sit in the circle and focus your rieatsu." Naruto did what was nessisary and he was soon pulled into his mindscape.

_Mindscape_

Naruto looked around and noticed that his mindscape had changed in the time he had spent in the academy from when he was younger and alive. The sewer was gone and it was replaced by a forest in its fall changes along side a cliff where the sea crashed against the rocks.

"_**So, you finally come to see me, boy"**_ a voice came in with a gust of wind. Naruto turned and saw a large blue and white dragon come rushing at him. Naruto jumped out of the way and the dragon went over the side of the cliff to just hang there in midair. "_**Are you that afraid of me?"**_

"No, I just didn't want to get attacked by a freaking dragon. Last thing that lived here was a demon fox that wanted to eat me." Naruto sweat dropped and praised god that the fox was gone.

"_**I know, but that is for another time. You wish to weild my power correct?"**_ A nod from the blonde was all the response the dragon could get. "_**Why?**_"

"I want to protect my Kaa-san, Ran-chan, and someday my squad mates. I need power to protect them, so I ask will you be my partner?" the dragon placed its nose on the blonde's forehead.

"_**Yes**_"

"So tell me what is your name, my friend?"

"_**Let it be forever etched into your mind. I am the strongest wind Zanpakuto, UzuKazeryu**_." The dragon summoned up a large gust of wind that almost knocks Naruto over.

"Thank you, Uzukazeryu." Naruto stepped away and out of his mindscape.

_Leave Mindscape_

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the new sword in his hands. It's blue hilt led to a bronze colored handguard shaped like a spiral. The length of the sword was a normal katana, but straight just like Rangiku. Naruto stood up and gave a bow to the instructors. He tucked the new sword into his obi and walked out of the room to be tackled but the strawberry blonde.

"Come on, Naruto. To Celebrate!" Rangiku dragged the blonde behind him. Once they reached the gates of the academy she led the boy to a sake bar. The problem with Naruto and drinking is that the poor guy can't hold his booze. After a few rounds he is flirting with anything with boobs. So most his time is occupied by hitting on his best friend, not that Rangiku cared, she loved the attention.

The next morning came with a headache and a new set of clothing. The black shihakusho that was the shiningami's uniform was placed in his room at some point the previous day. So once he was dressed he slowly made his way back to the academy for the Squad assignments. As Rangiku and Naruto sat in their seats a group of shinigami walked in and stood in a line. Twelve black clad shinigami with papers in their hands.

"Ok, these are seated officers from the Gotei 13 Squads, they will call your name one by one. Once one squad is gone the next will start." From there Squad Two started and picked their members.

When Squad Four came around Naruto then noticed that it was his mother doing the job of collecting her new squad members. She picked some of the best kido users and then left with a wave. The rest was pretty boring until it came time for Squad Thirteen. Only a small handful of students were left. Naruto and Rangiku were taken into the final squad. The new squad members left, leaving the small group alone realizing that they had failed the exam.

The walk was mostly quite except for the chatter of Rangiku and Naruto. The strawberry blond was picking on the other blonde about his lack of tolerance for sake.

"Welcome to Squad Thirteen, I'm Jushi Koterno. I'm the fifth seat of this squad. Note that you will be taking order from the top three officers because our Taicho is not always in the best of health."

"You know Jushi, I'm felling quite well today." A white haired man walked into the room. "I am Juushiro Ukitake, I'll be your Taicho." The man gave a slight bow, only to get a collective bow from his new recruits. "Well it seems Jushi, has everything under control." Ukitake walked out of the room and back down the hall. Before Jushi could start up again a serious voice rang out.

"Now we need to get you placed in the ranks, so we are going to have our own test of your abilites." A familure voice came from behind the group. "I'm third seat, Kaien Shiba. Pleased to meet you." A chorus of responses came back at him. "Good reaction."

The test was a simple fight against the top three seats of the squad. No shikai or Hado spells." Once the fights were over the new recruits were lead to the barracks. Rangiku was placed with one of the higher ranked female shinigami named Miyako Fukoshi. Naruto was placed with the seventh seat, Kikishi Botsuka. Botsuka was about half a head taller than Naruto's five foot eight. His brown hair and eyes seemed to blend into his tan skin. Once he had settled in Naruto set out to explore the barracks and find a safe place to train with Uzukazeryu. Sadly it seemed like he would have to head out into the Rukongai to get real training done.

The next morning the newest recruits were gathered in the main meeting hall with every seated officer present. Of the five recruits, Rangiku and Naruto lasted the longest against the seated officers.

"…Rangiku Matsumoto, you are to be the new fifteenth seat, and Naruto Uzumaki you are taking over as tenth seat." Kaien stated. He gave each person a handshake and then went back to his paper work.

"Naru-chan! You got a seat! That's great." Rangiku pulled her best friend into a hug smothering him with her boobs.

'Lucky bastard' was the collective thought of the male members of the squad. By the time that Rangiku let go, Naruto was seeing stars.

_Fifty years later…_

Naruto had not done much in terms of moving up the ranks over the last half a century. He had been moved up to the sixth seat about five years after he graduated from the academy. Naruto had found the perfect seat were he could train and still have time for himself. Rangiku had been shipped over to the Tenth Squad about ten years ago. Sadly Naruto had stopped growing and he was stuck staying at the same height as his best friend. His hair was the same a Jiraiya's and he was so proud of that. Over his shihakusho was a green happi that was modeled after Tsunade's, except were hers said gamble his had the Squad Thirteen snowdrop over a red spiral. As of now Naruto was laying on the roof of the Squad Thirteen barracks and staring up at the stars.

The sound of a sword fights were heard echoing through the sky. Shortly after the pained sounds of men dieing followed, Naruto jumped down and saw Miyako Shiba, the wife of fukutaicho Shiba standing above her men, each bleeding from wounds that were deadly.

"Third Seat, Miyako Shiba. What is the meaning of this?" Naruto placed a hand on Uzukazeryu's hilt and prepared for the worst. "Why have you killed you own men?" Miyako swung a powerful hit at Naruto's body, luckily he was able to get Uzukazeryu's blade in front of the incoming strike. He was thrown into the wall and Uzukazeryu slipped from his hand, before he could recover Miyako took off into the night.

"Naruto, What happened?" Ukitake asked as he checked his man for injuries.

"Something is possessing Third seat Miyako Shiba, Taicho. I'll pursue once I catch my breath." Naruto picked up Uzukazeryu and then took off into the night. He was followed closely by his taicho, fukutaicho, and one other shinigami Rukia Kuchiki. Once they came upon the scene of where the hollow had finished eating Miyako.

"**Well, look what I have here. A platter of souls ready for me to eat.**" The hollow gave a chuckle.

"Taicho, let me deal with this." Kaien placed a hand on Nejibana's hilt.

"Go" Ukitake ordered. "Naruto, Rukia stay back." Naruto knew that battle was for his wife's honor and his own so he knew he could not interfere. By this time Kaien had gotten up on the hollow's back and was about to release his Zanpakuto when it shattered.

"HAHA, the first one to touch my tentacles gets the pleasure of seeing his Zanpakuto destroyed." The hollow gave a laugh. Kaien resorted to tearing the hollow part with his bare hands. It was then that the hollow took control of Kaien's body. "Well, lookie here."

"Taicho, allow me to deal with this." Naruto pulled his sword from its sheath.

"Naruto, are you sure you can handle it?" Ukitake lost some great people already this night and losing one of the leaders of the squad would make things worse.

"Taicho, protect Rukia." Naruto jumped down and stared into the possessed Kaien's eyes. "I'm sorry Kaien, but there is no way to save you."

"Of course not we are both spiritual beings." The possessed Kaien shouted. What is a lowly little blonde like you going to do?"

"Suraisu," Naruto placed two hands on his sword. "Uzukazeryu!" the sword split into two different pieces and created a set of hand fans, one in each hand. The fans were oddly simple for being a shikai. One fan was blue and white with a dragon reaching across the fan. The other was blue and orange with a set of spirals decorating them.

"Naruto, when did you…" a large gust of wind cut the white haired taicho off.

"This end now, you have attacked my squad, killed many and most importantly you killed my Fukutaicho. Die." Naruto swung the fans in what seemed like a dance. With each swing of the fan a blade of wind was created and sent at the hollow. The Hollow jumped back and forth trying to avoid the blades. Finally it jumped straight up. "Thank you, you just signed you death warrant." Naruto placed the fans in his shihakusho and help one hand flat, stopping the hollow from falling.

"What how is this possible?"

"You see, the fans are just a small tool that is given to me when I release my Zanpakuto. Uzukazeryu true ability is to control the air. Like the air in your lungs, or the air around you." Naruto focused on the air in his lungs and quickly expanded both. Kaien's body hit the ground with a thud. The fans were pulled from his obi and resealed back into the katana that he wore.

"Naruto, thank you." Ukitake gave a bow to his seated officer. "You finished it quickly."

"Sir, I ask that you allow me to inform the Shiba clan of what happened." Naruto went over and picked up the body of his fallen fukutaicho.

The next morning left Naruto heading out into the Rukon districts to find the ever moving Shiba house. Once he found it he was greeted by the two guards of the Shiba clan.

"What can we do for you?" they echoed each other.

"I need to speak with Kukaku Shiba." Naruto refused to bring his head up. The two guards lead the blonde down into the house.

"I'm Kukaku Shiba, what can I do for you?" a busty woman sat on a bunch of pillows. "Another messenger from Kaien, what do he want?"

"I bring bad new, Kaien and Miyako Shiba have passed away." Naruto fell to he knees and bowed his head.

"What happened?" Kukaku lit her pipe. "How did they die?"

"Miyako was killed by a hollow and Kaien was then possessed by the hollow. I had to kill Fukutaicho Shiba myself to protect my squad. I am truly sorry, and beg of you to forgive me." Naruto bowed his head again and waited for a response.

"I understand, you did what was necessary." Kukaku showed no signs of hating the blond for what he had done. "Kaien knew what he was getting into when he joined. Naruto stood and left the house without another word.

The next few days were hard on the Squad and Naruto. Naruto was still mourning the loss of a great friend and ally two weeks later.

About three months after the incident Naruto was called before the Captain. "Naruto, good to see you again." Ukitake gave a polite welcome. "Sit down."

"You requested to see me Taicho." Naruto gave a bow and sat down. "What can I help you with?"

"Naruto, you joined this squad a little over fifty years ago correct?" Ukitake offered Naruto a cup of tea. "So tell me how it is that you achieved shikai, and mastered it without my knowing."

"I never tried to hide it from you Sir. I achieved shikai the day I left the academy and mastered it the same time you promoted me to the eighth seat." Naruto dropped the bomb on his captain.

"What, I always thought I knew my squad quite well. I always see you spar the other seats with an unreleased zanpakuto, so I figured that you had yet to achieve it. I think I even saw you spar against Nejibana in its released state." Ukitake took another long gulp of tea.

"I am a fighter sir. I fight to protect and serve my friends and Squad members. But I know sparing against them with Shikai would be pointless."

"Why is that?"

"If the rest of the squad knows that I can finish a fight in an instant, then I have to deal with the fear of what happens when you spar against me. I want the squad to trust me and fear negates any trust."

"True, but if you show them that you have control, then the fear dissipates." Ukitake tried to prepare Naruto for his request.

"True but the fear is still in the back of their minds." Naruto dropped his head. "Sir, I refuse. I have no intention of becoming your fukutaicho."

"Why not? The squad all trust you, you have the skill." Ukitake stressed his voice.

"I know that I have what is needed to be the fukutaicho but I like were I am now. My seat gives me just the right amount of work and free time. I can spend time helping the newer recruits, helping them prepare for mission. So if I become a fukutaicho then I lose a lot of my freedom."

"I think Kiaen rubbed off a little too much on you." Ukitake took another sip of his tea. "You know I pestered him until he finally caved, right?" a small laugh came from the white haired taicho.

"Yes, and I know that you have already made your choice. Now we wait." Naruto stood and made his way to the door.

"For what Naruto?"

"Which one of us gives in first. You will eventually go to the Sotaicho and get his orders, I just have to wait until you get fed up with me. The problem with that is you are to kind of a person that sets his mind of something and doesn't let go." With that Naruto bowed and left the room.

Stubborn fool." Ukitake finished his tea and then headed out to check the squad. Half an hour later, Ukitake found Naruto on one of the training field with a small group of the lower seats. One by one the shinigami were attacking Naruto trying to land a hit. As this happened Naruto was pointing out the flaws and errors in their attacks, tt wasn't long before one of the more hot headed seats released his shikai. Naruto was bombarded with attacks.

"Ryo, that was great. You improved your control, have you been training without me?" Naruto now stood behind his attacker. "But you always think you get me with the first attack." Naruto's Sword now rested on Ryo's shoulder. "That's all for today."

_Thirty years later…_

"AH, Naruto come in." Ukitake stood in the doorway of his office. "Do you know what I have here?" he held up a sheet of paper.

"Another attempt to promote me to fukutaichio?" Naruto deadpanned. "The Sotaicho finally got fed up with you for not having a fukutaicho."

"This is a request form to list all seat that can hold the chair of Fukutaicho. Guess how many names I have written down?" Ukitake gave his eighth seat a pat on the shoulder.

"Looks like I have to get ready for an unwanted promotion." Naruto hung his head.

"Why do you not want the promotion?" Ukitake asked. "I remember you always talked about being a captain."

"That was until I heard Kaien complain about the paperwork load and such."

"Don't lie to me Naruto." Ukitake stated.

"OK, I just want to finish my training before I start climbing the ranks."

"Bankai, I would never have imagined that my subordinate could be working on Bankai and I wouldn't know." Ukitake laughted. "How far are you? Do you want any pointers?"

"I'm about three years away from truly mastering it." Naruto stood up straight for the first time in so long.

"That's great." He signed the paper and handed it to Naruto. "Take this to Sotaichi Yamamoto. Oh and Rangiku and your mother are looking for you." Ukitake turned back to his pile of work.

"Now how do I want to die? Suffocated by boobs or get my head bitten off?" Naruto pondered this as he left the room. "Death by boobs it is." A slightly perverted grin stretched across his face.

Once he made his way to the Squad One barracks Naruto entered the office of the Sotaicho. After a quick discussion with the leader of the Gotei, Naruto left the office and headed to the Squad Ten barracks.

"NARU-CHAN!" Naruto was pulled into his best friends chest. Rangiku had not changed, except she wore a pink scarf around her neck that Naruto gave her when she left for the Tenth Squad.

"Ran-chan, I… need …" Naruto never got to finish the sentence because he was knocked out by Rangiku's great cleavage. After he came to Rangiku made him promise to came by the barracks later for a drinking party. With a sigh he agreed knowing that she would come and get him no matter what. Once they had spent a little time together Naruto escaped the cleavage of doom and made his way to the next death.

Kushina Uzumaki was now the third seat of Squad Four. After she developed something or another medical, Naruto never understood his mother's medical ramblings. The redhead practically ran the relief stations in times of chaos, and Unohano-taicho was very thankful for it.

"Hey mom?" Naruto stuck his head into the office of his mother. "I heard from my taicho that you wanted to see me."

"Naruto, come in. I wanted to see you a few days ago but now is as good a time as any." His mother gestured to a chair in front of her desk. "Ukitake-taicho wanted me to talk to you again."

"Oh, thank Kami-sama." Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were coming for my head like the time I didn't come and see you after I got back from the human world."

"Naruto…"

"Mom, I know that the Taicho put my name up for promotion. Actually he only put my name up." Naruto gave the back of his head a scratch. "In about a week I'll probably be forced to take the seat of Fukutaicho of Squad Thriteen."

"Aren't you happy? Your one step closer to being a Taicho like you wanted." His mother had gotten up from her desk and stepped in front of her son.

"I just wish I could have achieved bankai before."

"Naruto, you idiot." Kushina hit her son upside the head. "Bankai is only needed for Taichos to get promoted." After an hour of talking to her son Kushina let the blonde go and went back to her work.

_Two months before the start of Bleach…_

Naruto was sitting atop the top of his barracks. The clouds where so peaceful today.

"FUKUTAICHO!" A loud scream pierced the peace. Kiyone jumped up to the roof of the barracks and found her fukutaicho. "Taicho wishes to see you, sir."

"Kiyone, do me a favor and take it down a notch will you?" Naruto stood up and slipped Uzuzakeryu back into his obi. His fukutaicho badge was attached to his right arm.

"Yes, Sir!" Kiyone only took it down one notch when she should have taken it down eight or nine.

Naruto did a quick shunpo to his Taicho's office. "Sir, you wanted to see me." Naruto slid the door open and saw his taicho.

"Uzumaki-fukutaicho" Ukitake stated. He used his title so it was something of importance. "Your are to be assigned to the world of the living, for the next two months." Ukitake read off a piece of paper. "You will have the area of Karakura. In a month I'll send someone to relieve you of Karakura. I'll be sending one of the lower ranked officers, I want you to keep an eye of things after they take over."

"When do I leave sir?" Naruto asked.

"Imedently, I'll inform your family."

Thank you, sir." Naruto stepped out of the room and headed for his room to gather some of his more basic supplies. His soul pager, soul candy, and gigai were all waiting for him there. Once he was ready he made his way to the senkaimon and into the world of the living.

_A few days after Rukia gives her powers to Ichigo…_

Outside Karakura High school, Naruto stood in full shinigami glory. He was not around the past few days another shinigami had requested back up in the Juuban district and Naruto went to help. Magic girls are fucking insane, Naruto made it his job to try and avoid them at all cost from now on. When he got back to the Karakura district, an extremely high reiatsu was hanging in the air, while Rukia's seemed to have fallen off the map. After searching out for her signature he found it coming from the school he was standing in front of. From inside he could sense three distinct signatures, Rukia and two other unknown signatures. One was a shinigami while the other was a quincy.

"Rukia, what have you done?" Naruto asked himself and then pulled al his reiastu in and hid his signature.

_Day of Ichigo and Uryu fight…_

"So is that it? You don't have permission to use your powers do you?" Uryu threw at Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed the stuffed lion from his bag and forced a green pill from its mouth. "How do we do this?" Ichigo stood there in his battle gear. Naruto stood above them hidden by a high level kido.

"This is hollow bait, it will bring hollows in for the next twenty four hours. The one who kills the most is the winner."

"Shit, I have to stop him." Naruto dropped the kido and made a dash towards Uryu's hand. But by the time that he got there it was to late and the bait was crushed. "Fuck, you stupid Quincy." Naruto shunpoed over and grabbed Uryu by the collar. "Kid, go home and find your family."

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Kid, just do it." Naruto pulled Uzukazeryu from it's sheath and placed it at Uryu's neck. "Me and the quincy have some business to deal with." Uryu could feel the power rolling off Naruto. Ichigo took off and headed home to protect his family.

"Who are you?" Uryu uttered. Once Ichigo was gone the sword at his throat was removed.

"Who I am, means little to you, Quincy." Naruto sheathed his sword. "Now deal with the infestation you started then I'll deal with you." Naruto vanished and waited for things to clear up.

As things were getting bad, Ichigo and Uryu had met up and were fighting back to back with each other. Sadly that is when a Menos appeared, Ichigo thinking it was no different than a normal hollow charged at it.

"Suraisu, Uzukazeryu!" Two blades of wind shot at the hollow. Slicing the huge menos' head into four parts. Naruto stood with his two fans in hand. "Now deal with the small fry and let's go home." Again Naruto vanished.

Naruto reappeared next to Rukia. "Rukia, I have to report this."

"Uzumaki-fukutaicho, what are you doing here?" Rukia was shocked to see her fukutaicho. "I don't know what there is to report."

"I know you gave you powers to the orange haired kid. I know everything that has been going on in this town." Naruto vanished via shunpo. He reappeared back next to Uryu who was making his way home. "Quincy, I have a bone to pick with you." Uryu felt a wave of fear rush through his body. "I warn you know, if you ever do anything that puts the people of this town in danger like you just did I'll have the second division on you faster than a fly on shit." Naruto grabbed the quincy and threw him into a wall. With another shunpo Naruto summoned a hell butterfly and opened the Senkaimon.

###################################################################

**Suraisu, Uzukazeryu- Slice, Spiral Wind Dragon**

**Well I did it again and started another story. To everyone who wants me to do another chapter in First of Seven I am sorry again for the delay. But when I have another story idea on my mind I can't really focus on working on a new chapter for an old one. I have like five word documents open and I work on which ever one seems to catch me. Sadly First of Seven isn't one that does most of the time.**

**I created a forum for my stories for all the people who review and can't leave me away to answer some of their that I want to. So if you want to ask me a question of give suggestions that you think others can benefit from leave them there and I'll post answers to questions in there for those who can't get messages.**

**One last note: I'm putting up a new poll for Kido Neko so vote.**

**Please read review and tell your friends.**

**Will **


	2. The Invasion and New Taicho

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Hollow speaking/ kyuubi**"

"_**Zanpakuto"**_

I own nothing at all, exepct the random characters that I make as filler people.

Naruto took his first step out of the Senkaimon he took off towards his barracks. Naruto loved shunpo he could get from the front gates to Squad Thirteen in almost no time.

"Fukutaicho, welcome back." The two guards gave him a bow as he entered the barrack doors.

"Guys how many times do I have to tell you to call me Naruto, I hate all this formality." Naruto waved the two guards off and headed inside. Once he got to the office he knocked on the door. "Ukitake-Taicho? You here?" Naruto looked around and found The two third seat were doing his paperwork, and they looked miserable doing the small mountain.

"UZUMAKI-FUKUTAICHO!" The two Stood up at their desks and gave him a low bow, "WELCOME BACK!" Sentaro and Kiyone were shouting again.

"Guys and gals relax. Where's the Taicho?" Naruto needed to report to him as soon as possible.

"Ukitake-taicho is at his home on sick leave." Sentaro gave another bow.

"One of these days I'm going to crack and force you all to stop being so formal." Naruto walked over to his desk and leaned Uzukazeryu against the desk and grabbed his badge. Then he headed out to find his Taicho. "Hey try and get more of my paperwork done will you? You guys know how much I hate it." Naruto had to deal with more paperwork than any other fukutaicho because he practically ran the squad when taicho was ill.

After a few minutes of walking Naruto arrived at the Ukitake home, the guard saw him and gave a short bow. Naruto gave a wave and walked inside, he walked out to the small room on a pound.

"Naruto, come in." Ukitake's voice rang out as Naruto raised his hand to knock. "So you're back. I think Sentaro and Kiyone are plotting something for getting you back for leaving them all the paperwork." The white haired taicho gave a small laugh.

"Sir, we may have a problem. Rukia did something and I don't think there is a way to avoid this." Naruto sat across from his Taicho.

"Tell me what happened." Ukitake pulled out a tea set and prepared some tea.

"A few days after Rukia took over Karakura, I got a request for back up from another shinigami a few districts away." Naruto accepted the tea that his taicho had offered. "When I returned I found that there was a large amount of spiritual power flowing around, and Rukia's had seemed to have almost vanished. I found her hiding in a gigai at a local high school. Not long after did she and another shinigami come out of the school and take off down the street. This new shinigami was the holder of the massive power I felt lingering in the air. I followed them and found out the worst, Rukia had either given her powers to the boy or he stole them and she was being forced to work wit him."

"This is bad, please continue." Ukitake took a sip of tea.

"I followed them for the next few days and discovered that she had given her powers to him. She seemed to be using a gigai from a local supplier; he also seemed to be her link to anything related to Soul Society related. After that I requested an extended stay to see if her powers would return and she would return to the Soul Society. After an incident with a quincy and some hollow bait I returned knowing that everything would be dealt with soon after."

"Just an influx of hollows is nothing to alter the moniters of Squad Twelve. Why did you turn back so quickly."

"True normal hollows wouldn't but a menos would. I had to reveal myself in order to stop it from massacring the town." Naruto took a long gulp of tea. "Also, three other two other humans seem to have developed some sort of powers. I'm not completely sure what they are capable of."

"Is that the last of it?" Ukitake seemed to be soaking in all the information he was given. Naruto gave a short nod and headed out.

Once Naruto got back to the office he saw Kiyone and Sentaro working their fingers to the bone with the paperwork. After dismissing them, Naruto set out to do his finish his paperwork.

_Day of Ryoka invasion…_

"Naruto, I want you to head out for the Taicho meeting. I want you to just be an observer and don't get involved in the discussions." Ukitake was informing his Fukutaicho that he was going to be standing in for him at the upcoming Taichos meeting. Yamama-Sotaicho and Ukitake-Taicho wanted to get Naruto some experience in the meetings before they gave the boy the exam. "Yamamoto-sotaicho knows and had agreed to let you be present. Remember you are standing just behind Kenpachi, I know how he makes you feel sorry."

"Yes, sir." Naruto made sure he had his badge on then headed towards the barracks. "Sentaro! Where are you?"

"Here, fukutaicho!" Sentaro yelled as he bowed.

"I need you and Kiyone to watch over the squad. I have to get to a meeting." Naruto turned and his green happi flapped as he shunpoed away. "I just hope they don't burn down the barracks. That was a lot of paperwork."

Once Naruto arrived at the Squad One barracks, he took a deep breath. Naruto was liked by most of the Taicho, but some of them just didn't sit well with him. Kurotsuchi-taicho tried to turn him into a lab rat when he found out he was a previous jinchuriki. Kuchiki-taicho was a cold and silent royal snob. Zaraki-taicho was literally insane and tried to fight him every chance possible. Aizen-taicho something just seemed off about the man, no one is that nice and well liked by all.

"Ah, Naruto. Good seeing you again." A flamboyantly dressed man walked up to Naruto. Kyoraku-taicho patted the blond on the shoulder. "Juushiro laying in bed?"

"Hai, Kyoraku-taicho." Naruto addressed the older man. Kyoraku was one of the nicest people in the Seireitei. "Ukitake-taicho isn't feeling well today, so he asked me to step in."

"Yea, I thought that for the longest time until I found out who his doctor is. The sly dog, playing it smooth with Unohana." As the finished he felt a cold run down his spine. "Why hello Unohana-Taicho."

"Kyoraku-taicho, Uzumaki-fukutaicho. The woman turned and looked at the two. She gave a small smile that sent a chill running down both of their spines "What were you saying?"

"That it seems Naruto is finally moving up the ranks, my friend. We'll get Rangiku and have a good drink then." Kyoraku walked into the chamber and Naruto followed soon after.

"Sotaicho-Yamamoto, thank you for allowing me to be present for the meeting." Naruto gave a low bow to the old man. He then stepped back and took his place next to the taicho of Squad Eleven. "Zaraki-Taicho," Naruto gave a bow and then a step back off the line of taicho."

"Now that everyone is here we can begin the meeting." Yamamoto sat down in his chair and waited for Gin to walk through the door. For the next few minutes they bickered over what really happened at the western gate. Naruto had heard that gin had let some ryoka get away and the rest of the captains were not very happy.

"INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI! ALL TAICHOS AND SEATED OFFIVERS RETURN TO YOUR POSTS!" a voice echoed through the seireitei. "I REPEAT, INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI! ALL TAICHOS AND SEATED OFFICERS ARE TO RETURN TO THEIR POSTS."

This got the taichos moving and each one took off in different directions. Zaraki was shouting about finding the strongest and Aizen was talking to Gin. Naruto turned and walked out of the room and then shunpoed off towards his Squad. He had to get there before Kiyone and Sentaro sent the rest of the Squad into battle.

As he arrived he saw the shinigami all preparing for battle. Kiyone and Sentaro were barking orders out and running around. Naruto noticed that the barracks were still standing and he let out a sigh.

"Fukutaicho, what are your orders?" One of the seated officers asked. "should we be hunting down the Ryoka?"

"No, we will be protecting the area and the next one in each direction. I want to get more information on whom we are fighting before I sent you into battle." Naruto walked into his office and grabbed Uzukazeryu. After the sword was slipped into his obi he walked back outside. "Break up into ten groups, officers three to twelve will be the leaders, each group will have five members. I want each group to be divided up equally in skill, then lock down the barracks and post double guards." Naruto gave out his orders and with in minutes the ten groups were ready. "Do leaders have their radios?" a loud 'Hai' was his answer.

"Uzumaki-Fukutaicho, which channel?" Kiyone asked.

"Switch to channel 22, and head out. If you encounter a ryoka you are to be cautious. And call for back up right away." Naruto vanished in a shunpo. He landed on top of one of the taller buildings around and sat down. He closed his eyes and focused on the wind that was blowing around. The reishi in the air was thicker than usual and he could sense the battles going on. Gin's report said a shinigami with orange and a large sword was one of the ryoka, so he thought it would be a good guess that the other foreign Reiatsu was the three other strong humans that had gotten stronger around the orange haired kid.

After a few hours Naruto opened his eyes and stood up. Two of the ryoka were heading this way. They had slipped past Squads Eleven and Twelve, and were heading across the seireitei. Naruto pulled up a kido to suppress his signature and headed off to meet the Ryoka. "Attention, which group is near eighth barracks?" Naruto was not going to take any chances, Renji had already been defeated,

"Sir. This is Kiyone and Sentaro we are not far from the barrack now."

"Ok, I'm going to engage the Ryoka. When you feel my rieatsu spike locate me as soon as possible." Naruto ordered. He landed in the middle of the street and then hid in the shadows of the night. Naruto used the training he had recived before he dies and waited. After a few minutes, two figures came running up the street, towards him.

"Orihime, I think we gave them the slip." The Quincy told his comrade. "Let's stop somewhere and catch our breath."

"Ok, Uryu." The orange haired girl walked next to the quincy. "I'm glad we changed clothing."

"Yea, that was a good idea." Uryu turned a corner and continued walking. They came to an open courtyard and caught their breath.

Naruto stepped out of the shadow he was hiding in and released his kido. "Well, well if it isn't the quincy. Who would have thought I would see the day when a quincy dressed up like a shinigami." Naruto out himself in the path of the only escape rout.

"What are you talking about?" Orihime asked. "We're just members of Squad Eleven." Orihime missed the whole part were Naruto recognized Uryu.

"Nice try, but I know that you aren't." Naruto stuck his hands the pockets of his happi. "I know that this is the quincy that I ran into last time I was in the world of the living. I'll have to ask you to come with me." Naruto put a hand up to say follow him. He turned and took a few steps. Just as he reached the door a blueish white arrow struck the door.

"I say we don't, now leave before I aim for real." Uryu had released his bow and stood in front of Orihime. "Orihime get back, don't get involved this guy is no push over."

"You're correct, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Fukutaicho of Squad Thirteen. I'll ask again please follow me." Naruto tilted his head to the side and dodged the arrow.

'He dodged it, this guy is way beyond the other guy we fought.' "I'm Uryu Ishida, and by the Honor of the Quincy I'll defeat you." Uryu vanished and reappeared off to the side of Naruto. Two arrows were fired and sent his way. Naruto vanished just like Uryu but landed right in front of him. Uryu was shocked that he vanished from his senses.

"One time already, I would have killed you one time. You see, I did a little research on you, Quincy just incase I had to send Squad Two after you. You can use Hirenkyaku, impressive." Naruto shunpoed away from Uyru.

"What do you mean you would have killed me?" Uryu asked as he drew another arrow.

"I mean had I drawn my sword I could have sliced you in half. I am one of the fastest shinigami in the last half century." Naruto vanished again and this time a slice across Uryu's right leg appeared and started bleeding.

"Damm you" Uryu shifted his weight. "How are you so skilled? The Fourth seat was no problem is there that big a difference?"

"A fourth seat of which squad?" Naruto was wonder who he had fought before.

"Seven, Jirobo Ikkanzaka." Uryu drew another arrow and started firing them at Naruto.

"Well you see, of all the Fukutiacho I'm the strongest. Renji Abarai is the closest to me but there is still a gap in our power." Naruto stated as a look came over Uryu's face. "That's right you have met Renji before, the night he collected Rukia."

"If you are only a few steps above that than I should have not problem defeating you." With that five more arrows were released only to be dodged.

'Let me tell you something, when taicho and fukutaicho ranked shinigami go into the world of the living we have a portion of our power sealed off. For me and Renji it can be about eighty percent of our total. So he is five time stronger than before." Naruto used shunpo again and landed a large gash along Uryu's back. "You have lost." Naruto cleaned the blade of Uzukazeryu. As he walked to the door a burst of reiatsu came from the quincy.

"We're not done here!" Uryu was on his feet again. "I swore to defeat you."

"You're strong I'll give you that but don't throw your life away." Naruto stuck his head out the door and saw the group of shinigami. "I've been a fukutaicho for twenty years. I've been a shinigami longer than your was grandfather has been alive." He drew his sword waiting. Uryu was thrown into a rage, firing arrows at high speeds.

"Never speak of my grandfather, you filth. I curse you and your kind." Uryu spat his words and a little blood.

"Fine, I'll end this quickly. Suraisu, Uzukazeryu." Naruto's sword split into his fans and with a gust of wind Uryu was lifted off his feet. Naruto started throwing blades of wind at the quincy each one was either stopped by the bow or an arrow saw shot at it dispersing it. "You figured out how to stop the blades, but don't think that that is all he can do. I told you I would finish this quickly."

Uyru was finding it harder and harder to breath. It was like he was slowly being deprived of air. Each breath was harder to take than the last. Uryu did the only thing he thought possible he let a large pulse of reiastu go disrupting the air bubble around him. The air rushed back into his lungs and he was able to breath again. Naruto used shunpo and kneed Uryu in the chest. He was sent flying back, but was able to get a single shot off. The shot went through Naruto's happi.

"Well you broke Uzukazeryu's control over the air. My powers are hard to control and are easily disrupted. But that is why it is only the beginning of my release." Naruto brought the two fans together, "Ken!" the two fans turned into a blue and orange sword hilt, with no blade.

"What good does a hilt do?"

"Oh, it's quite simple. There is a blade, one made entirely of air ready to slice and dice anything I want." Uryu was stabbed in the chest and the blood spurting from the wound coated the blade making it visible. Naruto walked over to Uryu and made sure he was alive. "Now come out, and I won't hurt you."

Orihime stepped out of the shadows, a look of fear on her face. "what are you going to do with me?" She eyed the swords hilt in Naruto's hand. "Will Uryu be alright?"

"Yes, I didn't kill him I just removed his hakusui. When he wakes up he no longer will be able to use his powers."

"Why? Those powers were everything to him." Orihime shouted.

Nruto ignored this and answered her first question. "You are going to be held in a cell until we have time to deal with you." Naruto said. "Squad one, get in here." At that ten more shinigami ran in and stood at attention. "Transport these two to the holding cells and do not let anyone near them other than me or a captain except Kurotsuchi. Make sure to seal their reiatsu." Naruto used his shunpo to hurry off.

Naruto was arriving at the Sotaicho's compound when he saw Zaraki run passed yelling at Yachiru. Yachiru was giving directions and Zaraki was following like always. Naruto shook his head then headed inside, Squad One were on high alert and ready for any oncoming attack. The Guards gave small bows and waved him in.

"Uzumaki-fukutaicho, do you have anything to report?" the old man was sitting in his chair doing paperwork.

"Hai, Sotaicho. I captured two of the ryoka and have them in a cell with their reiatsu sealed off. I came to report to you as my Taicho is still ill and did not wish to bother him at this time a night."

"Thank you for this report have you any information on their motive?"

"No, sir. After capturing them I came to report right away. I was going to question them in the morning after I know the one I fought doesn't die." Naruto answered.

"When you have any information, send it to me." The old man stroked his beard.

"Sir, may I ask about what is going on with the other squads?" Naruto asked. "I kept my squad relatively close to our barracks, not wanting to send them out against an unknown enemy."

"It seems that most of Squad Eleven has been defeated, Squad Six fukutaicho Renji Abarai also lost to a ryoka."

"Were they able to capture the ryoka? I mean Renji is very strong and I doubt one Ryoka could take out an entire group of Shinigami after fighting Renji."

"No, Abarai-fukutaicho acted alone, so the ryoka has escaped." Yamamoto looked out the window and out over the seireitei. "Uzumaki-fukutaicho can you locate the ryoka?"

"Only when there is a spike in their power, I was able to find the ryoka because I came across him in the world of the living. He was a quincy sir, so he stands out amongst all the shinigami." Naruto answered. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"No that is all." Yamamoto dismissed him. Naruto walked out of the chamber and out into the seireitei.

"God, I hate being alone with him. He maybe old but he is still one of the strongest in the seireitei." Naruto gave a shutter thinking about what would happen if the old man ever came after him. After returning back to his barracks he called the groups in and ordered them to get some rest. Naruto took to the roof again, he pulled off his green happi and sword. The happi was wrapped around his chest and Uzukazeryu was placed next to him, with that he fell asleep with the winds blowing around him.

The next morning Naruto was shaken awake by Kiyone. "fukutachio… you need to wake up." Naruto was thankful that for once she wasn't yelling.

"What…do you need… Kiyone?" Naruto yawned and sat up.

"Sir, the prisoners are awake and treated."

"Thank you Kiyone." Naruto stood up and straightened up his shihakusho. "Come on, I need a seated officer to be present to take notes." Naruto hopped off the roof and onto the ground. He and Kiyone headed off towards that holding cells on the east end of the barracks. Once there he saw the two ryoka were sitting in their cell quietly.

"Well, good morning." Naruto opened the cell door and stepped in. "Now, I have some questions." Naruto gave the two a big grin.

"Like we'll answer any of your questions." Uryu was still defiant. Orihime was trying to follow his lead.

"Look, either answer my questions or I have to start interrogating." Naruto's grin changed into something a lot more sinister. "the last guy I interrogated asked me to kill him about ten minutes in and that was after I got what I wanted." Uryu tried to call his bluff and stay strong.

"I doubt that." The quincy was ever so resilent.

"Before I start let me tell you something. My zanpakuto controls the air, and everything that I can touch. So think of all the creative things I can do with the air running through your veins." Naruto pulled a little bit of Uzukazeryu from its sheath.

"Wait! I'll tell you what you want to know. Just don't hurt Uryu." Orihime cracked and stepped in front of Uryu.

"Thank you. Now what did you come to the Seireitei for?" Naruto slip his sword back into its sheath.

"We came to rescue Rukia Kuchiki." Orihime looked down at the floor.

"How did you get through the barrier?"

"We got help from Kukaku Shiba, she launched us through a cannon."

"How many are there in your group, and I need names, descriptions, and abilities." Naruto signaled for Kiyone to make sure she got everything down.

"There are five people and a cat…" Orihime told them everything that Naruto wanted.

"Thank you very much." He stepped out of the cell and locked the door. Once they got back to the office, Naruto complied a report for the sotaicho. After that was done he headed outside to try and find someone to deliver the messege.

"Uzumaki-fukutaicho." A member of the stealth squad crouched down in front of him.

"Yes, what does a member of the stealth squad want?" Naruto looked at the man.

"I bring a report, Aizen-taicho was found dead this morning. He was found with a sword wound to the heart. It is being investigated as a murder. It is signed by Yamamoto-sotaicho, and Hitsuguya-taicho."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, sir." With that he was gone. Naruto was shocked, Aizen was dead, not that he felt bad, Naruto never liked the man but Momo was going to be devastated.

"Sentaro" Naruto yelled and a second later the man was there,

"Yes, fukutaicho?"

"Take this to the sotaicho. It is for him only is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Sentaro grabbed the report and took off.

"Kioyne, I need you to go inform the taicho of this." Naruto turned to the girl and ordered. "He's at his family home tell the guards that I sent you."

"Yes, Fukutaicho." Kiyone took off and left Naruto alone again. Without uttering a word he turned and headed back to the holding cells.

"What do you want?" Uryu had grown his spine back.

"Tell me, would anyone in your group want to kill a man by the name of Sosuke Aizen?" Naruto reached inside the bars and grabbed Uryu.

"I have no clue who you're talking about." Uyru tried to pull himself free. Naruto let go, turned and left.

Naruto started pacing his office thinking about what was happening. Everyhting seemed so strange and rushed. He sat down and pulled out a bottle of sake that Rangiku had hidden in his desk. He knew it was early but in times of high stress he needed to relax.

Around ten o'clock he felt Zaraki's signature spike along with the familiar signature of one of the ryoka. He waited for them to die down before thinking about who won. After about five minutes he realized that it must have been a draw. If this kid could fight Zaraki to a draw then he was strong. As that ended he felt Kyoraku's lazy signature do a spike or two, he was probably using shunpo. That coupled with the fact that there was a strong force very close to him said he had found a ryoka as well. Naruto let out a sigh, he took another sip of sake. In the words of his old friend Shikamaru this was troublesome. Just as he was going to pour himself another saucer Naruto felt Kuchiki's power spike right outside the cell where Rukia was being held. Setting the saucer down he grabbed his swords and walked out of the room. He could feel his taicho was moving towards the tower himself. Naruto decided that it was best to go and meet up with his taicho. Sentaro who had just gotten back from delivering the message followed right after his fukutaicho.

Naruto arrived at the tower just as his taicho was stopping Kuchiki-taicho from killing a boy from Squad Four and Rukia.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Ukitake turned back as Naruto landed from his shunpo. "And why didn't you tell me about the war time exemption?"

"Sir, I though Kiyone would have told you. I'm sorry." Naruto stepped back and bowed. Just as that happened he felt a very familiar signature, the ryoka that fought against Zaraki was somewhere near by. With a blur he stood on top of the railing with a type of wing attached to his arm. The orange haired boy hopped off the railing and walked over to the Fourth Squad member and made sure he was ok. He then turned to Rukia and struck up a conversation ingoring the two taicho and one fukutaicho.

"What kind of rescuer ignores the one being rescued?" Rukia got right up in his face.

"Just shut up and go over to the corner saying 'save me save me!'" Ichigo from what Rukia said was pointing to the end of the bridge.

"Ukitake-taicho, should I get involved?" Naruto asked his commander.

"No, I don't think you should get in the way." Ukitake looked at Byakuya and waited for him to make his move. The taicho of Squad Six took off towards the boy with his sword drawn. Surprisingly Ichigo seemed to have forced Byakuya to fight him on equal terms.

"It seems you have improved. But I must end this now." Byakuya raised his sword so his hand was even with his mouth. Before he could release Senbonzakura a cloth wrapped around the blade. A very attractive woman crouched in front of Byakuya with the other end of the cloth in her hand. Her purple hair waved in the wind. "Well, it has been a long time, Yoruichi Shihoin. I thought you died."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Byakuya." Yoruichi took a step back.

"Yoruichi, I know you came here to save me but I need to you to step aside, so I can beat this guy." Naruto couldn't take it any longer and let out a laugh.

"Kid, you can't beat him. If he got serious it would be over in a few seconds." Naruto gave a few chuckles.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo now just noticed the blonde fukutaicho. 'he looks pretty weak, along with the white haired guy.' "I'll deal with you after I beat Byakuya."

"Kuchiki-taicho, please don't kill this guys before I can interrogate him." Naruto gave an evil grin. Before anyone could make a move Yoruichi punched Ichigo in the gut and knocked him out. From there she and Byakuya had a battle of shunpo, Yoruichi won out in the end. Byakuya just walked away and left everyting else to Ukitake and Naruto.

"KIYONE! SENTARO! GET OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled. "Kiyone go to Squad four and get a relief team for this man. Sentaro I need you to put Rukia back in her cell." The two set out about their duties. Ukitake talked to the boy that helped the ryoka, while Naruto made sure everything was getting done in order. Once everything was taken care of the taicho and his fukutaicho headed back to the barracks.

"Sir, who gets to tell Soifon-ticho about Yoruichi being alive?" Naruto had trained with the slightly older woman and when she thought she was alone she tended to yell at the purple haired woman.

"Well… You all for not telling her?" Ukitake gave a smile.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure that the crazy duo know to keep their mouth shut." Naruto told his taicho. "So what are we going to do know?"

"First we'll have to do a appeal for Rukia, if that doesn't work them we may have to take drastic measures." Naruto knew that when the taicho was serious head could roll.

_Execution day…_

It had been three days since the encounter on the bridge and Naruto was bored. All but two of the Ryoka had been caught. Their appeal to the Central 46 had been refused and his taicho had disappeared into his room. He looked up at the execution grounds and felt the people gathering there.

"Naruto go on ahead. Leave Sentaro and Kiyone here." Ukitake's voice rank out from the room.

"Hai, Taicho." Naruto placed Uzukazeryu in his obi and walked out. 'don't' do anything stupid, sir.' Naruto shool his head and took off for the execution grounds.

Once he got there he noticed only a few of the taichos were present. Only Squads One, Two, Four, Six, and Eight were there. Naruto stood next to Nanao Ise the fukutaicho under Kyoraku.

"Uzumaki-fukutaicho where is Ukitake-taicho?" Nanao asked as she pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"He'll be here soon. Just finishing something up." Naruto answered. With that the seal of the Sokyoku was released and the large spear lifted from the ground and burst into flames. A large bird was created form the flames and it flapped its wings and made it's way towards Rukia.

Suddenly the bird stopped, someone appeared at the very tip of its beak. Naruto could make out the shape of the boy from the bridge.

"Impossible, he stopped the Hokyoku with one Zanpakuto." Sui-feng said as she looked in shock. "Who is this guy?"

The Sokyoku backed up for another attack but was stopped by a cord wrapping around its neck. Naruto looked back and saw his Taicho along with Kiyone and Sentaro standing there with a large shield. Both Naruto and Kyoraku jumped back Naruto landed next to his taicho and Kyoraku on the opposite side of the shield. Both drew their swords and slid them into the slots on the shield. A light followed the cord around the Sokyoku and in a blink of an eye it was destroyed.

Ichigo took the distraction and freed Rukia from her bonds by destroying the execution stand. He looked down and saw the Taichos were watching Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"RUCKIA!" Renji came out of nowhere and took down the guards. He and Ichigo had a quick conversation and then Ichigo threw Ruckia to Renji and told him to take off.

"All Fukutaicho after him." Soi-fon ordered and the three other Fukutaicho ran after Renji and Rukia. Naruto and Nanao waited by their commanders. The three fukutaicho were stopped by Ichigo and quickly disposed of after a quick beating.

"Isane.. ISANE!" Kiyone took off to make sure her sister was alright, and Sentaro made a quick decision to follow. Sentaro felt a reiatsu signature coming from behind him to late and he was beaten down. Kiyone looked and saw Soi-fon standing in front of the fallen Sentaro.

"Wait, Soifon!" Ukitake took a step. The Sotaicho quickly stopped him.

"No one move. All traitorous officers will be defeated then executed. There is no escaping your justice." The old man stared at the two taicho who destroyed the Sokyoku.

"Well, Jushiro looks like we'll have to make a run for it." Kyoraku grabbed Ukitake and took off. The sotaicho muttered something the involved delinquents and running and made hot persuit.

"How dare you do nothing and let them get away." Soifon stepped towards Kiyone. "You and you bastard taicho will pay. You have shamed the Seireitei and you will be punished." Soifon swung her leg around and tried to kick Kiyone.

THWAK! Soifon's leg was stopped dead in its tracks. Her eyed widened in shock as she saw a blonde mass of hair and a green happi. "Sorry, but I can't let you hurt another member of my squad." Naruto pushed her leg back and stood up.

"Uzumaki, following in your taicho's stepps. Then you'll die just like the last one." Soifon threw a punch but it was quickly dodged. 'How is he dodging my attacks?'

"I think it's best if we take this someplace else." Naruto took off in a direction and Soifon quickly followed. After quite a few flash steps they came to a place open enough for a fight.

"DAMM YOU." Soifon threw another kick which was repelled by Naruto. She gripped her sword and drew it. "Do you know what happens when I draw my sword?" a large group of stealth squad member came out of no where. "It signals an execution, ready to die?"

Naruto drew Uzukazeryu and threw it up into the air. "Suraisu, Uzekazeryu." The sword split in mid air. Naruto used the distraction of the release to capture the nameless men and stop them from breathing. "Well, looks like it is you and me." Soi-fon looked in shock as her men dropped one by one trying to catch a breath. Once the last one was knocked out Naruto let the air return but they were still out cold.

"How, how did you do that?" Soi-fon looked in shock as none of her men got up.

"I just stopped the air from getting to their lungs long enough for them to pass out." Naruto caught the fans then brought then together. "Ken" the sword hilt took place of the fans.

"What is this? What can your Zanpakuto do?" Soifon looked at the hilt carefully.

"Oh, why would I tell you that? Aren't I your enemy?" Naruto held the hilt in one hand and waited for Soifon to make her move.

"Fine, Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi." Soi-fon's sword turned into a black gauntlet with the middle finger stinger. "Now you die."

"That's only if you hit me." Naruto sneered. Just as Soi-fon was making her approach a blur come and grabbed her. Naruto was only able to see a purple pony tail blowing in the wind. "Damm. Yoruichi I was having fun." Naruto headed off back to the execution grounds to make sure everything was going to be alright. Naruto could feel the battles going on and he really didn't feel like getting more involved.

Once back upon Sokyoku hill Naruto found Yachiru and the ryoka there. Uryu and Orihime made sure to stay at a distance of Naruto. "Yachiru, who fighting over there?"

"WHISKERS! Bya-kun and Ichi have released their bankai." The pink haired fukutaicho jumped down from the tree and landed on Naruto's shoulder.

"Really, so that brat learned bankai in three days. Impressive." Naruto scratched his chin and walked over towards the scene of the battle. The final attacks were being prepared when Naruto was just getting in range. Once the smoke cleared Ichigo and Byakuya stood with their backs to each other and both were pretty hurt. Byakuya was the first to go down, and his Senbonzakura was broken. Ichigo had won and he still wasn't happy.

Now that the battle was over Naruto stayed in the background and let the Ryoka have their reunion. Byakuya lay on the ground slowly bleeding, and the ryoka were making their way off of the execution grounds. Naruto went over to check on Kuchiki, the taicho was beat up but he would live.

Ichigo and his friends left not long after they picked Ichigo up and made sure his injuries were not life threatening. Once they were off the grounds a message from Isane came for all the officers of the Gotei 13. Sosuke Aizen had faked his death and Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen were traitors. Naruto drew his zanpakuto and stood next to the downed Taicho. "Bankai" Uzukazeryu blew away in the wind, once it was gone a twister formed around Naruto. A large dragon formed out of thin air and circled Naruto, the blue hilt in his hand gave off a wind. "Amatsuabarekuru Uzukazeryu. Tell me where Aizen is?" the dragon disappeared as a wind blew through and Naruto turned around ready for a fight but with his head bowed.

'How is this possible? He achieved Bankai?' Byakuya stared at the fukutaicho, Naruto was oblivious to the fact that he was awake. 'such power and control, he truly has mastered his bankai'

"Well, what an unexpected surprise, Naruto." Aizen stood off a little ways with Gin right behind him. "I guess I'll have to deal with you before the others arrive." Aizen slowly walked over to a ready Naruto, once he was there he noticed that Naruto's eyes were closed. "Accepted your fate, too bad." He swung his sword and Naruto jumped out of the way of both the illusion and the real Aizen who was behind him. "Lucky jump."

"Your wrong. I know where you are Aizen." Naruto still kept his eyes closed and turned to the real Aizen. "Your Kyoka Suigetsu can affect my five senses but not my Zanpakuto's ability."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Like I'm that stupid." Naruto tucked the hilt into his obi and held a hand out a small ball of wind began to gather and soon it was the size of a baseball. "Rasengan." Naruto charged the traitor and tried to smash the ball into his gut.

"I see you can control the wind currents, focus them into that sphere. But that doesn't explain why you can get through my Kyoka Suigetu's spell." Aizen was amazed that someone had gotten around his ability. He signaled for Gin to attack Naruto

"Wrong again, I guess I'll tell you. Uzukazeryu controls the air, every aspect of it." Naruto smiled, "There is always air so I'll always find you. Now DIE…" Naruto stopped as his shoulder was impaled by Gin's sword. Naruto had not taken the precaution to set up his wind armor so he could easily be attacked. He had focused on taking out Aizen that he didn't give Gin a second thought. Before Naruto could recover Aizen was on him and tried to slice him through the middle. A long bloody gash on his right side dug into his body. Naruto was dropped and left there to bleed out in pain. From the wounds he was slowly losing conciseness, but he held out as long as possible. He only was awake long enough for Renji, Tosen, and Rukia to arrive.

When Naruto woke up he could see members of Squad Four standing over him with glowing green hands. When he tried to sit up a hand pushed him back down and held him there, a few stands of red hair fell into his view. Kushina was kneeling over he son and making sure he didn't move.

"Mom, what happened?" Naruto forced his way into a sitting position. The two healers tried to tell him he would open his wounds but Naruto ignored them.

"Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen all escaped. They joined up with the menos." Kushina put a hand on her son's shoulder. "It isn't your fault, Naruto."

"I know but I was here and they got through me."

"Kuchiki-Taicho told us what happened, you tried and were beaten by an enemy that you weren't expecting." Kushina told her son.

"Uzukazeryu is pissed off at me for not being cautious." Naruto felt around for his sword, it was just out of reach. Naruto reached for it and just as he was about to grab the hilt, his mother grabbed it. Naruto held out his hand and waited for his sword.

CRACK! "OW, Fuck!" Naruto grabbed his head.

CRACK! "WHAT? Why did you hit me again?" the two red lumps on his head throbbed.

"What have I told you about using that kind of language, Young man?" everyone on Sokyoku hill sweat dropped.

"Well did you have to use my zanpakuto? I can hear the crazy dragon laughing." Naruto made another grab for his sword and this time came away successfully.

"Yes, now get some rest." Before Naruto could react his mother stuck him with a needle, and Naruto slumped over again.

Two weeks after the Aizen incident, Naruto was brought before the remaining taichos. Yamamoto stood in between two rows of taichos, on his right were the even numbers and odds on the left.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you know why you have been brought here today?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, I don't understand." Naruto look at his taicho. Ukitake gave a shrug, along with a happy smile.

"By recommendation of two taichos you are to be given the taicho's exam in one day's time." Yamamoto stated. "Do you understand?"

"Hai, Sotaicho." Naruto gave a bow and left. He couldn't believe that he was going to take the Taicho's Exam. Naruto didn't know if he was happy or nervous. Once he got back to the barracks he paced his office back and forth.

"Naruto, calm down." Ukitake had gotten back and saw his fukutaicho pacing. "The exams is easy, besides they already know how good of a leader you are so their just testing your bankai."

"I know that, but still I get to take the Taicho's exam." Naruto stopped pacing and sat down at his desk. "Just do me a favor, Sir."

"Sure, what is that?" Ukitake sat down at his desk as well.

"Don't tell Ran-chan, I don't need a hangover for the exam." Ukitake gave a slight chuckle and went back to his work.

"Which other taicho naminated me? Your are the only one who knows about my bankai."

"On the hill, Byakuya was there when you released your bankai, and he put your name up for promotion."

"I thought he was out cold." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I'm taking the day off, can you handle everything?" Naruto looked back at his taicho then left the office.

Naruto headed out into the Rukon district and walked around thinking. His walk led him to a small clothing shop. Naruto saw the man inside unroll a fresh roll of green cloth, Nauro decided that it was then that he needed a new coat.

About half an hour later Naruto left he store with a receipt and a smile on his face. Naruto headed back to his barracks and decided to get a good nights rest. Sadly it was just the opposite of what he got because people in his squad loved to do stupid things.

Around tent he next morning Naruto found himself in the Squad one training grounds. Kyoraku, Unohana, and Yamamoto all stood there waiting for him with a bow to all three Naruto took a beep breath.

"Uzumaki-fukutaicho, the exam is very simple. Show us your Bankai and prove you have control over it." Yamamoto stated then sat down out of the way. Naruto summoned his Bankiai. He compressed enough air to form a nodachi and waited for something to happen. Without warning Kyoraku jumped into action and clashed swords with Naruto.

"Good, you didn't lose control. Now how long can you keep it up." Kyoraku just kept up his relentless attack. After about half an hour of this Naruto and Kyoraku both had a few scratches. "Alright, he passes. Congratulations Naruto." The man in the pink kimono pulled a sake bottle out of nowhere. He passed it to Naruto who did a quick saucer.

"Now, Uzumaki you are to be the new…" The sotaicho started.

"Sir, if I may ask for Squad Five?" Naruto surprised the three taicho.

"Why would you want that seat? The seat of a traitor is never good, but one who plans on leading a rebellion is worse." Unohana asked.

"True, but Squads Three and Nine both have strong leaders. Squad Five has been Aizen's grounds for too long, and the shinigami there need someone to bring them out of their funk. Besides a third seat can't act as a good commander." Naruto gave his reasoning.

"Ok, you are to be the new Taicho of Squad Five. Congratulations Uzumaki-Taicho." Yamamoto patted the blond on the shoulder. "We'll have the official ceremony now." He handed Naruto a bundle of white. "your Haori, take good care of it."

"Arigato, Sotaicho" Naruto slipped the white haori on. "Let's get the ceremony out of the way." Naruto gestured to the gated of the meeting hall. Once everyone was inside Naruto was the last one to enter.

"Now we are here to have the introduction ceremony for the new Taicho of Squad Five, Naruto Uzumaki." Yamamoto called out and Naruto gave a bow.

"Thank you, I hope that I can do my job well." The rest of the meeting was just a bunch of useless mumbo-jumbo that bored Naruto.

Naruto walked with Kyoraku, and Ukitake back to the Squad Five barracks. "Naruto, if you have any problems or need any help just ask me or Shunsui."

"Ukitake-tachio, can I request a transfer of one of your seated officers?" Naruto asked.

"You want Ryo, don't you? You can have him, he was going to ask for the transfer anyways. And you can call me Jushiro now we're both tachio." Ukitake gave a laugh along with his best friend. They left Naruto outside the doors of Squad Five's barracks. Naruto slipped off his Haori and took one last deep breath.

Naruto pushed the doors open and was assaulted by the total gloom of the shinigami. He grabbed the nearest person and asked, "What's up with all the negative attitudes?" Naruto's old personality showed for a little.

"Uzumaki-fukutaicho, we are morning the loss of our taicho. Leave us in peace." The random shinigami broke Naruto's grip and walked away. Before he could get very far Naruto grabbed him again.

"Now, before you walk away I want you to gather every seated officer of the Squad and have them meet in the main hall. That's an order." The guy took off and hopefully did his job.

About half an hour later fifteen officers stood in the main hall confused on why they were called there. There had been rumor that a new taicho was going to be selected but it would be for the other two squads first. Quite a few seats have been vacant for the longest time so those spots stayed empty. The door was kicked open and Naruto walked in, his Haori blowing behind him.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, former Fukutaicho of Squad Thirteen." Naruto straightened his haori one last time. "I'm your new taicho." The bomb was dropped.

"WHAT?" a resounding question rang forth from all the seated officers.

"I didn't stutter, did I?" Naruto asked. "Look, I know it sudden but we need to have every Squad ready for when Aizen makes his move."

"Screw you Aizen-taicho was a great man. He was forced to betray us." A seat yelled. "I'll never accept you as my taicho." The man walked out.

Naruto let out a long sigh. "I'll deal with them in a little while. Now I know where Momo is so I can skip looking for a fukutaicho. But where are the third, fifth, seventh, tenth, and eleventh seats?" asked the remaining fourteen people there.

"They have been empty for a long time, Aizen-taicho said he never found anyone to fill those spots." The fourth seat answered. He looked nervous at his new taicho.

"Thank you, Does anyone have a problem with me being your new commander?" Naruto asked. The shinigami all shook their heads. "Ok, great now who was that officer?"

"Kigo Asunko, eighth seat." The Fourth seat answered.

"Ok, now before I do my entrance to the rest of the squad I want to tell you that I am bringing over a member of squad Thirteen, he will be joining our squad by the end of the week. I need to find qualified officers and I trust him to help me."

"Sir, what are you going to do with the rest of us?" one officer asked.

"I plan on putting him in at the seventh seat, the rest of you are going to be taking a little exam." Naruto smirked. "I have to test all of you officers, only then will you be able to keep your seats." This caused the officers to worry.

"Why are you doing this?"

"How often did you train? What were your plans for invasion? How do you deal with certain objectives? All these questions need to be answered and I don't think Aizen wanted you to be prepared." Naruto walked passed his officers. The court yard was filled with the rest of the Fifth Squad. "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Squad Five's new Taicho." Silence was the response he got. "Ok, I want to tell you all something. As long as you are under my command I swear on my Sword I'll do everything to protect you, even if it means my life." The squad looked at Naruto in awe. "I know that you have all been hurt by the recent events and know it will take time to get over it. I don't care how you address the subject of Aizen but I can't stop you from having opinions. Anyone who thinks that they can't work under me, just give me a little chance if you still don't like how I do things I'll sign your paperwork for transfer." With that Naruto called his officers back inside to talk basics.

Over the next hour or so Naruto realized that Aizen had done very little in terms of training his squad. So after the officers were dismissed Naruto began working out plans on how to change things around Squad Five.

**Uzukazeryu- Spril Wind Dragon**

**Amatsuabarekuru Uzukazeryu-Heavenly Rage Spiral Wind Dragon**

**Well I think it came out alright and I hope you the readers like it. I know my description of Naruto's bankai was pretty bad but I just find it hard to describe the air itself. I wanted his Bankai to be able to do something that I have not seen else where and this is what I came up with. This will be the last update for this for a while I'm going to dedicate my time to First of Seven.**

**HAPPY ST. PATTY'S DAY! GO HAVE AN E-BEER ON ME IF YOUR OLD ENOUGH!**

**Peace out,**

**Will**


End file.
